


unspoken

by Jenfly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: There was an understanding between them, as peaceful as a beautiful summer day on a coast, and they both knew that speaking out loud would only disturb the peace.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with as little dialogue as possible and this is the result. Just some softness between these two idiots. Hope you enjoy! 😊

There was something unspoken between them. It was often highlighted when he and Geralt were sharing those unusually quiet moments by the campfire or in an inn when they were ready to settle for the night. They sat close by as the fire made everything glow in the dim orange, light, and by the time the cold started to creep under Jaskier’s clothes, he instinctively moved close to Geralt, seeking warmth. 

Geralt always allowed it, letting Jaskier lean on him, and he never said a word. The most Jaskier got was the usual, low hum, which was as good as approval. They sat like that for a while and sometimes even Jaskier didn’t dare to break the comfortable silence between them. Sometimes he started humming some song, as quietly as he could, while his head was resting on Geralt’s shoulder, his hands holding Geralt’s arm and enjoying the warmth the Witcher provided.

When they eventually settled on their bedrolls that were placed close to one another, the silence was still present. 

Jaskier always fell asleep fast.

And if he woke up in the morning only to see Geralt pressed against him, sometimes his arm resting around Jaskier, Jaskier didn’t say anything. With a small smile on his lips, he let his eyes fall shut again.

In the inn, they usually shared the bed, mostly because it meant using less coin but even those times they were offered two beds, they declined – or rather Geralt did. On the few first times, Jaskier had raised a questioning eyebrow at Geralt but as the Witcher had just ignored them, he had given up. Sharing a bed really wasn’t that odd.

And it wasn’t. In fact, it was more than nice. The way they slotted themselves into the small space, Jaskier being cocooned by Geralt’s firm body, came naturally, though sometimes Jaskier protested a but and nudged Geralt to turn around so that he could wrap his arm around the Witcher and bury his face into the silver hair. And Geralt did that without any kind of resistance, turning to his other side and relaxing into Jaskier’s touch.

If Jaskier’s heart made a happy leap every time he heard Geralt sigh in his hold, he didn’t question it and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Most of the times he woke up Geralt still slotted against him, though usually, the Witcher had already woken up. When Jaskier let go of Geralt, the Witcher looked at him with his amber eyes undeniably soft, a hint of smile tucking at his lips. Jaskier smiled back at him before they both rose up and got to their usual morning tasks so that they could head back on the road as soon as possible.

After leaving the inn, they fell back to their usual exchange of words that mostly included Jaskier doing most of the talking and Geralt responding with his grunts and hums. Every once in a while their conversation turned into a good-natured banter that delighted Jaskier greatly as he succeeded to earn a few laughs and even fond expressions from Geralt.

And always, as the evening came, the silence filled the air and they naturally sought physical contact. It wasn’t always for warmth but rather because they wanted to be close to one another, needed the comfort it provided. The unspoken words were always hanging upon them, Jaskier could feel their light weight on his shoulders and it only took one glance at Geralt to know the Witcher felt them, too.

Yet, neither of them spoke.

It wasn’t true to Jaskier’s nature – as a bard he knew the worth of words, knew how to play with them to get what he wanted – but if there was a time he didn’t feel the need to say anything, it was these little moments shared with Geralt. If someone was to put this thing between them into words, it surely was going to be some outsider.

That was proved when they a few weeks later were in an inn and Jaskier had just finished his performance, his purse heavy with coins as he went to order a pint of ale. A man, who had been giving him curious glances, came to him and Jaskier knew what he was after.

”Would you want to give a more… private view of your talents?” the man asked, leaning towards Jaskier, eyes glinting in a way that made Jaskier’s skin prickle unpleasantly. He took his ale, sipping it, before taking a step back and pulling on his most apologetic face.

”I’m afraid I can’t do that now. I’m needed elsewhere,” Jaskier said, taking another step back, holding tightly his pint but the man was fast to block his way.

”Oh, come on, surely you can spare a few minutes for me,” the man said and Jaskier swallowed, lowering his gaze while trying to think how to get out of this situation before it would turn ugly. The man took a step closer to him, letting out a little laugh that made Jaskier wanting to run away and fast. Just as he opened his mouth, he heard a familiar voice speaking, and as he looked up, he saw Geralt standing behind the man, expression stern.

”Is there a problem?” 

The man turned around, tensing up as he took in the Witcher.

”Oh, no no, this was just a slight misunderstanding,” the man spoke, his voice trembling due to fear and made a vague hand wave towards Jaskier. ”He didn’t say he was taken.”

Geralt didn’t say anything, just glared at the man and it was enough to send him away. Jaskier let out a relieved sigh as the man disappeared out the door, his eyes meeting then Geralt’s.

”Are you okay?” Geralt asked softly, stepping closer and looking at him with furrowed brows. Jaskier flashed him a grateful smile, lifting his other hand up to Geralt’s chest, giving it a few pats.

”Yes, thanks to you, my dear Witcher,” Jaskier answered. Geralt didn’t seem fully convinced at first but then the tiniest of smile formed onto his lips and Jaskier couldn’t help but beam.

”Besides, that man will spread rumors of you and I being together so I think that I will be safe from now on,” Jaskier added, letting his hand fall down from Geralt’s chest. Geralt tilted his head, the look in his eyes turning slightly more fond as he hummed.

They stood there for a while, just gazing at each other, before they made a non-verbal agreement and retired to their shared room.  


*

  
It was about a month later and, just like Jaskier had expected, the rumors had spread around the Continent. They stopped in an inn and no one dared to approach him – people just kept whispering, glancing at him and Geralt when they ate and drunk. Some of them were clearly curious, some women gave them a surprisingly kind smiles, and it made Jaskier feel undeniably proud and warm.

A smile rose to his lips as he turned to look at Geralt. The Witcher raised his brow after taking a spoonful of his stew and Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh a little.

”What?” Geralt grunted out in obviously failed annoyance.

”Nothing,” Jaskier said, shaking his head, trying to stifle another wave of laughter. Geralt narrowed his eyes.

”What’s so funny?”

”People are talking, about us, and you’re… just eating like they don’t even exist.”

Geralt blinked, shrugging.

”It doesn’t bother me.”

”But...” Jaskier started but the words died out as he realized the topic he was about to bring up. It was the one they hadn’t spoken a word of ever and though it didn’t really bother him, maybe they still should speak of it at some point. But this moment clearly wasn’t the right one for that kind of conversation so he just shook his head, sighing and went back to eating his stew.

Later that night, when he was lying half on top of Geralt, head resting on his chest while the Witcher’s both arms were around him, he felt the weight of unspoken words hanging above them, this time a bit heavier but still not unpleasant. He listened to the slow rhythm of Geralt’s heartbeat, breathing in the scent of freshly bathed skin and enjoyed the tingling warmth that Geralt’s fingertips left behind as he ran his hands slowly along Jaskier’s back.

The words were ready on the tip of his tongue and he knew it would be the easiest thing to just let them slip out, but there was no burning need to do so. He was perfectly content how things were now and as he lifted his head up, he could see that Geralt appreciated the moment as it was, too – silent. 

Jaskier’s heart felt full, and smiling, he leaned to press a light kiss on Geralt’s jaw. Geralt hummed, his arms tightening around Jaskier as their gazes met. 

Amber and blue, like sun and sky, holding everything and so much more in that one look. And then Jaskier realized it – that it was the only thing he needed to _know._

In the golden glow of those beautiful eyes and in the slow heartbeat behind that sturdy chest Jaskier could see and hear his love.

There was an understanding between them, as peaceful as a beautiful summer day on a coast, and they both knew that speaking out loud would only disturb the peace.

They knew it wouldn’t hurt if the words would be unspoken for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 😊


End file.
